random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Escapade of the mythicals/Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of the novel Escapade of the mythicals Chapter 1 In a world filled with creatures, both based on real life animals and based on famous actors or people, lie 7 warriors: Moonstone the mythical rabbit (like a jackalope), Jasper the kawauso, Copal the okami, Ammalite the phantom cat, Smoky Quartz the azeban, Flourite the Morrigan, and Jeremejevite the white tiger. They're all protected by their guardian: Amazonstone the serpopard. She watches over them and protects them. She found all seven of the warriors when they were really, really young. Their real mother died in the war millions of years ago. No one, not even the warriors, know what was her name, what gem she was based on, or species she was. However, there was evidence of their mother, though the area the evidence's in is so war-torn. Moonstone was chasing Smoky Quartz as they were playing a game of tag, Flourite was seen meditating, and Copal was listening to an MP3 player. "Hey, Smoky Quartz?" asked Moonstone. "Yeah, Moonstone?" asked Smoky Quartz. Moonstone and Smoky Quartz stood for a few seconds "Well?" asked Smoky Quartz. "Ha!" commented Moonstone as she smacked Smoky Quartz on the snout. "Got ya!" declared Moonstone excitedly. Smoky Quartz god mad. Smoky Quartz got mad at Moonstone. Smoky Quartz then started chasing Moonstone. When Smoky got to Moonstone, Smoky felt a hand to her forehead. Smoky looked up, she say the guardian, Amazonstone. "No violence, please. I don't want any of that." sad Amazonstone. "Ok, Amazonstone." said Smoky. "Hey guys!" said Jasper. "I found something!" said Jasper excitedly. Jasper found a stone. Not just any stone, it was a piece of war evidence. "Hm? What's this?" asked Flourite. "I dunno," claimed Jasper. Jasper walked to Amazonstone and gave her the stone. "Oh my! This is a piece of war evidence!" said Amazonstone. "Wait a minute," observed Copal. "Where did you find that at?" asked Flourite. "Over there in that cave," said Jasper. Jasper ponted to a cave a few feet from them. "Rumor has it, that the people in the war rested in that cave, but their enemies snuck up on them and killed them," stated Flourite. "I feel like we should go to the cave," suggested Moonstone. However, Amazonstone didn't approve of the idea. "We should go show Calcite the artifact," said Amazonstone. "Who's Calcite?" asked Jasper. "Calcite is the wizard in the forest," said Flourite. "Oh I remember now," imparted Jasper. "His hut's a little far away, though," declared Copal. "I know a shortcute to his hut," said Jeremejevite. Minutes later, they arrived at Calcite's hut. Jasper knocked on the door. Calcite opened the door. "Come in," said Calcite. There was lots of bottled potions in his hut. "we're here because we found an artifact," explained Ammolite. Ammolite gave Calcite the artifact. "hm..." mumbled Calcite, examining the artifact. "This is from 100 years ago," Calcite. "This is from a cave. It must've fell out of the cave," suggested Calcite. He added it to a wall where he kept all of the artifacts people had given to him. "So, you have a collection of artifacts that people had given you?" asked Moonstone. "Yep!" Calcite replied cheerfully. "Bye, Calcite!" said Moonstone as her and the warriors left Calcite's hut. "Bye!" said Calcite. Category:Pages by Bunniculafan2016 Category:Escapade of the mythicals